


Clint's Leporiphobia

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clint's messed up childhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2020, Phobias, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: When Morgan's Halloween costume scares Clint, Bucky learns about Clint's phobia
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Clint's Leporiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Spooktober Prompts day 27- "She's six and dressed up as a little bunny. How can she scare you?"
> 
> For WinterHawk Bingo square- B3-confessions

“Uncle Clint. Uncle Bucky.” Morgan squealed as she ran in to the common area. “Do you like my costume?”

She was dressed in a white rabbit costume with floppy ears; her nose painted black and whiskers drawn on her face.

“You look amazing, Half Pint, very cute.” Bucky told her, grinning as he handed her a full-size Hersey bar.” Doesn’t she look cute, Clint?”

“Uh huh,” Clint mumbled, “very cute.”

Bucky looked at him, eyebrows raised in confusion at his lackluster response. His pale complexion and wide eyes that were looking everywhere but at Morgan only added to his confusion.

“Have a good time kiddo.” Bucky said as he gave her a hug, then sent her toward the elevator where Tony was waiting.

“Why did she have to pick such a creepy costume for Halloween??” Clint moaned when they were gone.

“She’s six and dressed as a bunny, how can you be scared of that?” Bucky demanded.

“My childhood was filled with really weird rabbits.” Clint exclaimed. “It left a mental scar, ok.”

At Bucky’s look of disbelief, he started pacing and waving his hands around as he talked.

“The Trix rabbit a neurotic wreak. Bugs Bunny was shifty as fuck and kind of devious and mean, even to his friends and don’t even get me started on Little Bunny Foo Foo. I mean who though “Little bunny foo foo hopping through the forest, scooping up the field mice and bopping ‘em on the head” were good lyrics for a children’s song?”

He stopped and stared at Bucky like he expected an answer. Not knowing how to respond, he just shrugged. Clint snorted with disgust and resumed his rant.

“The worst one of all though was Bunicula.” Clint said with a full body shudder. “Creepy, vampire bunny totally freaked me out.”

Bucky loved Clint, he really did, but sometimes he said the strangest things; this moment definitely made the top ten list, maybe the top five.

“Say again.” Bucky demanded; sure he hadn’t heard right.

“Bunicula, the vampire bunny,” Clint repeated, “sucked the juice out of carrots and other veggies. Really creepy.” Barney used to tell me he was gonn’a get me after everybody was asleep. I had nightmares for weeks.”

He shuddered again. Bucky reached out and pulled him in to his arms.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let any creepy bunnies get you,” He told him, “not even the vampire ones.”

“My hero.” Clint replied sarcastically.

Later, Clint walked in to the kitchen to find Bucky standing in front of the open refrigerator. Bucky turned around, sank his teeth in to the tomato he was holding and began slurping loudly.

“Asshole.” Clint snarled, throwing his empty coffee cup at him, hitting him in the shoulder. “I’m never having sex with you again.”

“Not even if I offer to suck the juices out of your carrot?” Bucky asked waggling his eyebrows with a leer/

“That was horrible.” Clint grumbled.

“Is that a no?”

Clint leaned back against the counter; legs spread wide.

“That’s a get busy, Buckula.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leporiphobia is the fear of rabbits


End file.
